The present invention relates to an antenna controlling apparatus and a method thereof for receiving radio waves, and more particularly to an antenna controlling apparatus and a method thereof wherein the orientation of the antenna is automatically changed to point in the direction toward which the optimum conditions for receiving broadcasts are present each time a user selects a broadcasting channel.
Generally, an antenna is for transmitting and/or receiving electromagnetic wave energy via free space. Among these, a receiving antenna is used for inputting signals transmitted from a transmitting station, so as to receive broadcast information carried thereon.
Wireless broadcasts transmit radio waves carrying given information to the atmosphere to be received by a receiving antenna. During transmission, if an obstacle lies in the transmitting path, the conditions for transmission toward the direction of the obstacle become worse. As a result, the conditions for reception are impaired.
Accordingly, when the reception conditions in electronic equipment using a receiving antenna are poor, the information loaded on the radio wave is difficult to detect. In such cases, the user changes the orientation of the antenna to point in a direction where the conditions for transmission are good to obtain a good quality of the conditions for reception of radio waves.
Also, when the user changes the channel from one which currently exhibits good conditions for reception to some other channel, several parameters for the transmission and reception of the radio wave may be altered. These include the transmitter's output power, level of modulation, and orientation with respect to the receiving antenna, and the traveling distance of the radio wave to the receiving antenna as well as atmospheric conditions through which the wave travels. If the new conditions for receiving the radio wave are poor, the user has to again change the orientation of the antenna to point in a direction where the conditions for reception are best.
Therefore, for good reception when using a conventional antenna, a user must change the antenna's orientation whenever poor conditions for receiving a radio wave via the antenna exist, as is frequently the case when changing channels.